


牌戏

by Caesitas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesitas/pseuds/Caesitas
Summary: 扑克大陆黑桃QKpwp
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), 英米
Kudos: 8





	牌戏

一局气味污浊的牌正在进行  
——《恶之花・忧郁之一》

夏末最后一场雷雨从乌云中倾泻而下时，十五岁的小国王不甘不愿地回到了已有半年未曾踏足的寝宫。  
他讨厌这里。或者更准确地、用他自己不愿承认的词语来形容，是害怕。  
推开两扇沉重的橡木门，映入眼帘的是蜿蜒曲折如迷宫般的昏暗走廊——这里也曾宽阔敞亮，在他父亲仍然在世时，有阳光明媚的门厅、装潢新潮的棋牌室、开满蔷薇的玻璃花房和能一览无余庭院景致的落地窗，后来却在他的皇后一手操持下，以“王城安全”为由，改建成了比死人陵墓还阴森可怖的样子——两侧墙壁上排列着恹恹欲熄的灯烛和故去国王的肖像画，厚厚的羊毛地毯吸光吸声，发霉的空气里飘荡着混合了雪松、琥珀和龙涎香的香氛。他拼命回忆着正确路径穿过一道道窄窄的拱门，攥紧被雨水打湿的斗篷，不能自控地反复深呼吸、每一下都像是要把肺抽干了——他知道他毒蛇般的王后正吐着信子在迷宫腹地等他。  
众所周知黑桃国的实权掌握在王后手中。那个五官刻薄、面容矜持、博学多才的绿眼睛男人，他幼时最敬爱的教师、最倚重的亲信，后来一度热烈痴迷过的年长情人，再后来被他亲手推上高位的、这个国家首屈一指的权臣——当他终于从借以逃避丧父之痛的忘我恋情中惊醒、发现英年早逝的前代国王留下的政治遗产都已像这座宫殿一样被他“亲爱的亚蒂”藏在矜贵外表下的狼子野心吞噬殆尽时，作为一个空有金冠和权杖的提线木偶，他早就再也违背不了那个人的任何命令。他不能拒绝将军队和财政事务一起悉数交出，不能拒绝这位正值盛年的世袭公爵提出的“强强联合”的结婚要求，甚至不能拒绝在接见臣下与外国使节时，下体里仍然塞着那些教人难以启齿的、只有在花街柳巷最淫荡的妓女身上才会用到的东西。  
“我恨你，柯克兰。你夺走了我父亲珍爱如生命的王国，毁了它——”  
“不是你拱手相赠的吗，阿尔弗雷德？连带你自己一起。你亲口对我说，你是我的，还说我就像你的第二个父亲。”  
“那时候我只是个小孩子，什么话都相信。”  
“你现在也只是个小孩子。”王后带着一丝嘲讽注视着他，微凉的手指若即若离又肆无忌惮地徘徊在他睡衣领口处的皮肤。“你尽可放心，这个王国的一切都良好地运转着。我只是扭转了一些错误，进行了拨乱反正的改革——眼下我们的国运正有充沛的灵力护佑，二百年内不会衰竭，陛下。”  
“被你的邪魔巫法护佑？你是有多心虚，才会天天钻研那些——用蝙蝠、蜥蜴、蝮蛇的血和鳞片熬成的恶心东西。你会下地狱的。”  
“那些东西你也喝了，而且将会喝下去更多，我亲爱的。”王后漠然而轻柔地用气音说。“你会陪着我一起下地狱的。你的灵魂就像你的身体一样离不开我。”  
这场对话发生在六个月前。为了证明王后最后的宣称是一句赤裸裸的谎言，年少的国王当夜便干脆利落地搬出寝宫，来到王城外围的一座修道院住下。教他意外的是，王后没有阻拦，没有提出半句异议，甚至没有命人随行——他的骑士、一个来自东方、精通武术的黑发男人负责了这半年期间的护卫和安保工作。骑士的任务完成得漂亮极了——不止一次在往返修道院和议政厅的路途上击退刺客，或者当他溜出城外与父亲的旧部密会时帮他甩脱王后派来的如影随形的盯梢者。因此，他在今日的年度防务会议上，未经与王后商议便直接将王城卫军的统辖权授予了骑士。  
相距一张硕大的圆桌，他便已经感受到王后波澜不惊的绿眼睛下掩饰很好的冰冷怒火。  
果不其然，中途休场期间众人在招待室吃茶点时，王后的手几乎堪称风度翩翩地揽住他的脊背、搭上他的腰际，然后隔着长袍不经意似的抵在臀缝上，又猛地加力，把一个指节连同几层布料一齐顶入了仍然紧闭的干涩洞口。剑刺般的阵痛传来的一刻，他听见用不容置辩的语气在他耳边低声说：“今晚必须回来。”  
他睁大眼睛又紧紧闭上，近乎温驯地点了点头。  
走到最后一扇门外时，他眼前仍充斥着当时周围投来的那些怜悯的、欲言又止的目光——似乎从他还很小的时候就已经开始了，这种被当作柯克兰的娈童一样的，审视、好奇、窥伺以及恰到好处流露出的几分爱莫能助的怜悯。权臣以性为手段操纵年幼的国王在宫廷斗争里从来不是鲜见的事，而他不过是又一个可口的猎物罢了，谁让他的父亲死得太早呢？遗憾的是这枚蛋糕顶上人人觊觎的漂亮樱桃在别的虎狼动手争夺之前便已被一个有远见的赢家据为己有了。那些目光这样诉说着，虽然缄默无声，但几乎要把他的耳朵都淹没了。  
就在仅仅五年前，他还能勇敢到不在意这些。他曾轻笑着对柯克兰说，他们知道什么？是我诱惑了你，而不是反过来。那时前代国王刚离世不久，年轻时做过海军舰长的柯克兰公爵别出心裁地动用了一艘轮船带他去海上“散心”，花费三个月时间重复了摩西走过的路。红海上一个风雨大作的夜晚，波塞冬在月亮的引力下掀起惊涛骇浪，整条船差点葬身于海难，甲板大幅倾斜着，桅杆上的旗帜在闪电照耀下如同骇人的幽冥灵符，船舱里的家具东倒西歪，因为怕引起火灾他们连蜡烛都不敢点，室内一片漆黑——柯克兰将他抱在怀里，爱抚他脑后的头发，亲吻他的腮，对他说别怕，就算要去渡阿格戎河，我也陪着你——然后他鬼使神差般地偏了偏头，茫然却笃定地，把自己的嘴唇送了过去。  
他清楚记得唇瓣贴合的瞬间那个人的身体不易察觉的颤抖。他想那颤抖一定是真实的，就像他们对死亡的恐惧那么真实。  
“父亲，是我咎由自取吗？”他轻声自言自语道，深吸一口气，推开了门。  
房间里一如既往地侈丽，却比走廊更加昏黑。他穿过会客厅走进卧室，看到天花板四角的天使雕塑对他露出圣洁的微笑。中央的天鹅绒床幔已经放下，把那张高高的床严丝合缝地遮挡住了，看起来就像是一口棺材。  
“你也听见了，我在会议结束前让王先生七点钟过来，安排王宫的卫军部署。”他望了一眼正坐在书桌旁一边翻阅文件一边抽烟斗的男人，先发制人地开口。  
“现在六点半，我们还能做很多事情。好孩子，过来，把你可爱的小斗篷脱掉，上面滴落的脏水已经把地毯弄湿了。”  
“我不脱，我什么也不脱——我是个国王，你还能强暴我吗？”  
“我当然能，但我不需要。你会听话的，当你聪明地审时度势以后。”王后静静地看着他。“现在不脱也可以，把我的腰带解开，用你的嘴弄出来。”  
想到母亲一族的命运仍然捏在这个人手中，他犹豫半晌后终究乖乖走上前去，跪在桌下娴熟地解开男人的腰带扣。半勃起的性器很快弹在了他的脸上。他握紧手指撸动几下，轻轻咬了一下唇，张口含在嘴里。  
先是用舌尖绕着圈舔弄，然后有节奏地吸吮、吞吐，直到男人总算不再冷眼旁观，伸手按住他的后脑开始深喉。几次窒息和作呕的体验后，他双颊发热、气喘吁吁地睁开眼睛，似乎想努力看清自己在对面眼睛中的媚态。然而生理性的泪水模糊了他的视线，他什么也看不到，索性赌气地开始脱身上的衣服，褪下披风、马甲、领巾，又使散落的裤子耷拉在长靴上、凌乱的衬衫堪堪在肩膀挂住一半，如此服务性地、将自己极尽客体化地取悦着窃取了他王国的男人，就像一只被彻底驯化的宠物、一件甘愿承接一切的器皿。  
他卖力表演着，渴望从主宰生杀大权的观众老爷身上找到能让他尽早结束这场戏的效果。但当泪水被从脑后移来的手指温柔抹去，他看见头顶的绿眼睛就像男人除裆部外全然齐整的楚楚衣冠一样纹丝不乱，毫无波澜。那只手掠过侧脸、耳垂，转而捏住了他的下颌，连袖扣都是精致的。  
精液喷溅在他的额头上，顺着睫毛滴滴答答地流下。他再度看不见了，只感觉自己被从地上拉起，抱在腿上，腥膻的秽物在脸上涂开，又被手指蘸取一些，抹在他后面蚌壳般微开的洞，指甲一点点深入进来，刺进潮润的肉里。那里已经准备好了，近乎喜悦地迎接了它的主人。他收缩、抽搐、呻吟，发出比下等妓女更低贱的声音，双臀隔着精细的布料无意识地磨蹭男人的大腿。  
下一秒钟他听到一声闷响。烟袋锅击打在他撑住座椅扶手的右手上，燃烧的烟丝落上皮肤，惊醒了他。  
“唔——你这个疯子！”他抽着气惊叫道，挣扎起来。  
“一点微不足道的惩罚罢了。这是婊子理应得到的。”男人的声音依旧平静无波，指尖却情色地揉捏起他的臀部，在他的腰肢瘫软下来后又重新回到洞口打转，但这次却似乎多了一点东西、一点蔷薇味的膏脂——“知道吗，陛下？你湿得更厉害了，连婊子都不会这样敏感。”  
“你睡过多少婊子？”他忽然俯首盯着他的王后，却换来一声讽刺的轻笑：“好孩子，还是这么可爱。婚后基本只剩下必要的外交事宜了——你不该过问的。”  
他再度咬紧嘴唇，把头埋在男人肩上，绷住越发滚烫的、已变得水淋淋的臀。膏脂开始发挥作用了，甜腻的香气从下体向上蒸腾，他知道那是什么，最淫邪的一种催情剂。他不久便会被夺去最后一丝理智和气力，不再作为人，而是像“发情的猫”“出蛰的蛇”——都是王后总用来形容他的词——一样，宁可用全部的财产、权力和尊严换取一根阳具。  
可是时间快到了，他几乎已经听见骑士的脚步声。  
“还有十分钟。”王后看着石英表，用审判似的语气说，仿佛行刑者在宣布闸刀将在何时落下。他抽噎了一声，无助地蹬着腿，不知是要把施虐者踢开还是仅仅想将靴子甩掉。臀部的手短暂地离开了，接连而至的是让他浑身一激灵的凉意，从眼睛和下体一起传来——眼球上是王后的舌尖，永远是冷血动物般的异常低温；臀缝中则徐徐钻入了某种细长恐怖的物体，坚硬的、圆形的、金属感的——他仓皇地惊叫起来，那是他挂在卧室墙上的猎枪，十年前父亲赠送给他的、五岁生日宴上柯克兰公爵握着他的手教他第一次扣动扳机的那把枪。  
“不要——！拿出来，唔嗯，别碰那里——这算什么！你怎么没有本事自己来？”  
“对你贪婪的小屁股来说，什么东西不是都一样吗？看你绞缠得多热情啊，枪都拔不出来了——你说，我现在开一枪，会怎么样？你会高潮吗？”  
他睁大眼睛，视线涣散，拼命摇着头，然而肠壁却违背他意志地激烈收缩着，邀请死神的凶器来到更深处的秘境。枪口残酷地将腹部顶出一个小小的突起，他感觉到男人的手缓缓抚摸着那里，猝然泪如雨下。正与灭顶欲潮交战的奄奄一息的魂魄对他说，他在这一刻是真正、真正渴望着死的。  
“开枪吧。”他喃喃地说。  
身下的手停滞稍许，扣动了扳机。是一发空枪，却足以让他射出来。  
“阿尔弗雷德，就算要去渡阿格戎河，我也陪着你。”男人叹了一口气，已用丝帕擦净的手爱抚着他的头发，不知为何重提了最早的誓言，姿态竟是与那个海上的暴风雨夜别无二致的珍惜。“这是句真话。”  
“我不要你。”他安静地回答。“真假都不需要了。世事早已改变了。”  
就在这时，一墙之隔的会客室外，敲门声突兀地响了起来。  
“陛下？”是他的骑士。  
“请稍等，陛下正在梳洗更衣。”  
王后替他应了门，音调冷静又沉着。枪管被利落地抽出，然而撑开的地方尚未来得及闭合，一颗颗子弹就塞了进来——是这个狡猾的男人在他沉沦于欲望、意识迷蒙之际预先从弹匣中取出的。子弹一共有七颗，最后用他的领巾将入口堵住。动作如外科手术一般迅速精准。  
“还能吞多少？真是天赋异禀——好好夹紧，现在去会见他吧。祝你们谈得愉快。”  
一个巴掌拍在臀上，不疼痛，却声响清脆，使他的前端再次颤巍巍地立了起来。王后轻蔑地微微一笑，帮他提上裤子，系好衬衫。  
他脚步虚浮地离开那双腿，回到地面上。拾起腰带和马甲仔细穿戴完毕后，他近乎惊疑不定地跑到梳妆镜前，洗净凝结在脸庞和刘海上的精液，打理齐被揉乱的头发，又戴上一副骑马手套遮住手背的烫伤，确保仪表基本无碍才向门口走去。眼睛还是红的，唇上也在不断溢出血丝，但这些没有办法。见他如此举止，王后又笑起来，略带玩味的反问在身后幽幽响起：“这么紧张做什么？我们是合法夫妻，还怕人知道吗？”  
他没作声，也没回头看一眼。  
兵力部署商议得很快，虽为防止卧室中王后的窃听大体经由纸笔进行，他仍是不由钦佩自己在必要性的交谈中还能竭力维持声线的平稳。腹腔里犹似烧着一把大火，正要灰躯靡骨地吞噬他的全身。他想骑士一定看穿了他面颊上荒唐的浮晕、音调间隐晦的嘶哑，只为保留情面才佯装视而不见。由于在场两人和隔墙之耳都彼此心照不宣，他也没避讳，直截了当地坦言了这些部署的目的——遏制柯克兰。王先生是个体面人，最后却还是犹疑着说，陛下，不知我这样讲是否僭越，您有稀世才华，却可惜了，我诚心希望您能获得更好的境遇。  
他想了想答道，来日方长，又说，你走后给我留两个人在这里，我怕柯克兰会杀我。  
骑士点点头，郑重地对他行了个礼，方才告辞。  
这扇门一关上，那扇门就打开了。柯克兰走出来，以一种一反常态的粗暴将他横抱起来。带着压迫感的嗓音在耳边质问：“留两个人？这么爱让别人听你叫床吗？”他摇头。柯克兰说什么他都摇头，却战栗地扭动着，伸出小腿去勾缠男人的腰，宛如一下子被抽干气力似的柔若无骨。男人掀开帐幔把他扔在床上，他没有挣扎，而是如怨如慕地仰望回去。柯克兰依他所愿地撕裂他的衣服，揉捏他的乳首，啃噬他的脖颈，牙齿顺着右臂一路而下，最后咬住手套，一点点地扯下来。  
“你就不会怕我杀你吗？我以为我们是一样的。”他喘息着问。  
“怎么不会？哪怕做这样的事时，也怕手套里藏着毒呢。”他比谁都阴毒的王后扬了扬眉毛。  
“好办法。我怎么没想到？”他笑了。手套已经完全脱落下来，他注视着那处烫伤，突然抬手甩了面前的人一个耳光。见到那阴郁的颧骨处怪异地浮起一片红肿，他轻声说道：“是报复。”  
“小宝贝，你果然是个贱货。”对方不怒反笑，翻出枕下的暗金丝绸睡袍将他裹住——不知道为什么，那个人向来不爱看他一丝不挂——然后攥住他的脚腕引导他分开双腿，让中间淡粉色的、连毛发都几乎没有的私处恰到好处地在丝绸间若隐若现。他难耐地微耸起胯骨，暗示着什么，直到一只手抽掉洞口湿透的领巾，毫不怜惜地用力挤压出里面早已泛滥成灾的肠液。  
“啊，痛——！子弹、硌得慌——”  
“流了这么多水还会痛吗，我的小荡妇？”  
“太超过了，唔、万一火药烧起来怎么办——拿出来、换成你的——”  
“换成我的什么？”  
他又咬住嘴唇、倔强地摇着头不说话了，可右手却诚实地伸出去，胡乱抓着身上人的裤子。男人也不再逼他，并拢食指和中指直接插入肠道里，曲起骨节将过分狭窄的内径略微撑大，抠挖起已被挤到极深处的子弹。  
“嗯、好难受——”  
“难受得还不够。我看应该留两颗在里面。”  
“什么？——不要！”  
子弹还未取尽，性器便已经抵在了入口。他惊惧地向后闪躲，但男人强势地钳住了他的腰，把湿漉漉的手指塞进他嘴里，茎体像刻意折磨猎物的捕食者一样在泥泞的臀缝里逡巡、试探着浅浅戳刺而后退开，迟迟不肯进入。不知过了多久，他的心理防线完全崩溃了，低泣着边用舌头推拒那些手指边含混地叫道：“求你了，给我吧。”  
“陛下该称呼我为什么？”  
“先生、公爵大人，我是你的附庸、你的女奴，求求你——”他哭得更厉害了，昏然重复着被强行教会的词汇，空虚地绷紧小腿，翕张的后穴畏惧、羞怯又迷恋似的反复轻含住蘑菇形状的头部。  
“不论做了多少次，每到这个时候你总像处女一样可怜，都让我忍不住心疼了。”罪魁祸首似真似假地说道，手指从口腔退出，蘸着他前后都不断溢出的汁液慢条斯理地涂满颤抖的臀瓣，然后终于给了他一个痛快，硬物捅穿饥饿已久的荫蔽之所——那人甚至还颇有闲情地调侃，你这里简直就是食人草——一直插到最深，将残留在内的子弹精确顶到了他的敏感点上。  
他立即抽搐着高潮了，脚趾都迷乱地蜷缩起来。  
接下来他的头脑只剩下一片模糊，不知道自己被换了多少姿势、抽插了多少次，只有潮汐涨落般无穷无尽涌现的快感和子弹划过内壁的锋锐疼痛不断刺激着他，令他哭喊尖叫，欲生欲死，直到无法再射出任何东西。他的下体出血了，混合着白浊的精液滴落，竟使他看起来真的像个处女一样，但他又比处女更放浪——“太满了、太深了、太快了”，他呜咽哀鸣着，却极力引诱、乞求更多，听着耳畔愈发紊乱的声音说他的双脚就像小鸽子会飞的翅膀，然后翅膀被禁锢了，鸽子变成一个布偶玩具，连小腹也被填得微微鼓起，而他气若游丝、再也无力承受地往前爬去，又被拽着头发和脚踝狠狠拖回来、一遍又一遍地猛然贯穿——一个枕头垫在了他的腰下，他羞耻地把脸埋进床单，内壁却仍缠绵不休，抵抗性的收缩都与挽留无异，臀部也仍在阳具每一次抽离时无意识地抬起摇晃，命悬一线地追逐讨好男人腹下那个他生命里唯一的、恩赐欢愉的根源。  
即使床单非常丝滑，他的膝盖还是被摩擦得红肿了，但这跟遍布大腿内侧的指印和血迹相比似乎又不算什么。他逃不掉，就开始喊一些胡话，喊那个男人的名字和旧称，“亚瑟、老师，我错了，放过我吧——”被最后一次压着髋骨内射时，他死死攥住施虐者揽在他胸前的手，瞳孔收缩又放大，朦胧的意识已像那根一直宁谧矗立在书桌一角的、房间里仅有的蜡烛一样熄灭了。  
王后却在床头的烛台点起了另一根蜡烛，拉开抽屉，取出一个精美的珐琅首饰匣。匣子被放在他的掌心，一按就弹开了。丝绒上摆着一对铂金耳环，一只镶蓝宝石，一只镶绿宝石，在他眼前如重影般摇晃。  
王后为他戴在了耳骨上。那里在他很小的时候便穿了洞，是他自己好奇所为，但他嫌耳饰太沉，始终不愿意戴。  
“真漂亮，就像一件花器。”王后喟叹道，黏腻的手爱怜地摸了摸他的头发，又轻抚过他污秽一片的腰腹，若有所思。“如果你是个女孩子就好了。你我都这么聪明，我们的子嗣该是个多出色的储君？”  
“你不如干脆杀了我，自己当国王，然后娶个货真价实的女人。”他低低地回答。  
“我倒是想，但你不是有两个守卫站在外面吗？”男人这样说着，神情重又冷漠起来，从床上直起身，整理了一下本来就没怎么弄乱的衣服，披上外套，似是准备离开了。  
“别走。”他忽然伸出手去，近乎虚脱地拽住男人的衣角。“你吻吻我吧，你很久没吻过我了。”  
男人回头望向他，有些不耐烦，也有些讶异。最终在那两片坚冰般的绿色里看到一丝稍纵即逝的不忍波澜时，他知道他成功了。  
他们像真正彼此挚爱的情人那样接了一个漫长的吻。  
唇齿交缠到最深入时，男人的面色渐渐变得不对了，退出舌尖难以置信地盯着他，凶狠又悲哀地紧紧扣住他的肩膀。  
“杏仁味——哪里来的？为什么？”  
“柯克兰，你告诉我，我父亲怎么死的？”  
他直视着那两片绿色，然后满意地在里面看到了跌宕起伏的慌乱。他闭上双眼，如梦初醒，轻轻呼吸着，用胸腔里仅剩的力量为这一切盖棺定论：  
“我也是突发奇想，不料歪打正着。就这样结束吧，柯克兰，最后还不都是一回事——记得吗？在你给我讲的故事里，阿格戎河后面还有一条勒特河，流经睡神修普诺斯的洞穴，又叫作忘川。”

fin.


End file.
